New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps ;Map maker — Oniontree1 *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1025 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) * Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' ** Imperial Colony of Rotinsel ** Imperial Colony of Heidelberg * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — Victor Troska (talk) 17:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — --Sithlent (talk) 07:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians— Noisyboy1256 (talk) * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — Dreamcaster1 * Bayyanid Caliphate —Bozistanball * Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic * Nationalist Republic of New Damascus * Democratic Republic of the Hausa * Fascist Republic of San Juan * Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad Minor nations on Sebastiana * Independent State of Milne Bay * Mayan Socialist Republic Terra Rossa * Clan of Ross — * Republic of O'Brien —Oniontree1 (talk) 17:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) (rejoined) ** Clan Strosna Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan Mordechai Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan Goodfellow Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan Gabochinie Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan Fairfax Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** North Western Islands Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** O'Brian Island and the O'Higgins Coast New World Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Dukedom of Cherbourg * City State of Trenton * City State of Lampiter * City State of Buxton * Free State of Treinhoff * Principality of Emira Minor nations on S.E.Terra Rossa. * City of Abuja * City State of Zürich * City State of Milano * City of Novoho Bel'bek * City of Tomsk Novogo * City of San Salvador Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1025 North Orientalia: After securing a foothold area west of Mabuda, a large-scale espionage operation begins under orders from Generalfeldmarschall Abimola Fofana by the 153rd brigade of the OPNA Survey and reconnaissance corps on New Damascus to find key weakness points. Meanwhile after reigning for 35 years the supreme leader now contemplates retirement. Following the attendance to the coronation ceremony, the 62 year old Saikō Genshu says that it would be his last state visit to. Neubayern before retiring. Rumors now begin to circulate that his 18 year old son Saikō Takashi was groomed as his successor by appointing him as chairman of the youth league and giving honorary marshalship. SECRET: We begin backdoor negotiations with O'Brien on how to divide Clan Ross amongst out spheres of influence. As a result an agreement was drafted: The Arata-Binney Pact, named for the two ambassadors of the respective countries. *'O'Brien responce:' We reassure you the tax riots won't last. Secret: Sean Edward Binney gets the government's agreement to carry out the treaty. We get the eastern third and 50% of the central mountans? see map. Neubayern *'Royal News': Heinrich III celebrates his Golden Jubilee! During the Golden Jubilee celebrations, Heinrich III officially announces his abdication in favour of his heir, Crown Princess Helena! He signs the instruments of abdication, upon which he reverts to his pre-Kaisership title of Prince August of Neubayern. Later that day, Crown Princess Helena is crowned as Queen Helena. Prince Demetrius officially becomes the Prince Consort. Heinrich III (now Prince August) ruled for exactly 50 years. The day after, Princess Aria is invested with the title of Crown Princess, and is also invested as the new Grand Duchess of Rhineburg. Prince Nikolai meanwhile becomes Prince Nikolai of Neubayern. Prince Franz completes his military training and enters the Kriegsmarine as a Lieutenant on the KMS Drensgau. Prince August and his wife Princess Victoria retire to Onglorn Manor in the countryside near Munich. O'Brien: *'Economy' The new 50 Punt Local Government Tax will not be payed by unemployed or retired people according to a parliamentary amendment passed by the Fascist Party's MP and the social democatic supporting indipendent MP. The bill is passed in to law as is the tax with a slim majority. VAT is later cut by 0.5%. *'Military:' We build 10 FGM-148 Javelin like anti-tank missiles and 5 Starstreak like SAM missiles. A aircraft akin to the Boeing E-3 Sentry is built. *'Technology:' We launch SPOT-1 type weather satellite. Nano-Technology, space-tech and science are still invested in more deeply and are generally promoted as a good idea at school. *'Sport:' We start to biuld a new national soccer stadium in New Dublin. *'Diplomacy:' We make a trade deal with the Emira to trade agricultural goods for logging equipment and open diplomatic relations with them. (Secret: Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien, thus promoting O'Brien's ideals and undermining Clan Ross's policies towards it's remote interior region. A drone is flown over some eastern regions. Spies enter the rest of the country.). *'Neubayerisch dip:' With increasing violence and volatility in O'Brien, we temporarily evacuate our diplomatic staff, temporarily closing all embassies and consulates, in order to prevent losses to our diplomatic assets. However, we will return to O'Brien once peace resettles in the country. *'O'Brien dip:' We reassure you the tax riots won't last. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Emperor Rajin Kosaka's health worsens in the hospital, and isn't expected to live much longer than the seventh month. 1025.5 As the next generation of leaders take power throughout the world, humanity holds its breath, waiting to see exactly what will happen in the coming decades. Neubayern *'Politics': Reichsparlament passes its first law under Queen Helena. This new law calls for a crackdown on traffic lawbreakers, as there have been increasing cases of car accidents on our roads, and especially on the Autobahn. *'Prince George Foundation': So far, ten PGS schools have been opened across Neubayern. The most notable include: the Prince George College of Performing Arts in Munich; the Crown Prince Institute of Music in Karlstadt; and the George Memorial Conservatorium in New Leipzig. Also, PGS schools are now under construction in South Orientalia and Novodonetsk. These are the Prince George Memorial Academy of Music (Царевич Джордж Мемориал Aкадемия Mузыки, Tsarevich Dzhordzh Memorial Akademiya Muzyki) in Putingrad, Novodonetsk; and the Prince George Institute for the Arts (芸術情辞親王研究所, Geijutsu jōji chinnō kenkyūjo) in Kōsaka. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World